Personal computers, portable computers and mobile electronic devices (such as personal data assistants “PDAs”) are commonplace and numerous software has been developed to be executed on these devices that allow users to store schedules of events into an electronic calendar. Typically, such programs also generate visual displays that illustrate the events that will occur during a specified time. Users enter information about an event, such as, for example, time, place, topic and invitees. This information is then stored in the electronic calendar at the appropriate date and time and containing the relevant event information. Common features of electronic calendars include alarms to signal that an event is scheduled to begin or reminders which signal in advance that there is an event scheduled for the near future.
With the development of electronic communication and computer and wireless networks, it is common for a user to schedule meetings and events with invitees electronically. The user notifies invitees of an event by sending an electronic invitation. Invitees receive the electronic invitation, typically via an electronic mail (e-mail) containing the relevant event information to store the event information is stored in the invitee's electronic calendar. Electronic invitations often provide the invitees with an option to accept or decline the event. The event is then stored in an invitee's calendar only on accepting the invitation to the event.
After the initial invitation is sent, it is often the case that the details of the event will change, such as, for example, the time or location. In this instance, the user can update the event and an updated event will be sent to the invitees. In some cases, as with the initial event, invitees may be provided with the option to accept or decline the update event before the updated event is stored in an invitee's calendar. The invitees receive the updated event with the updated event information and the invitees must review the entire updated event to ascertain what has changed from the initial event.
A solution to one or more of these shortcoming is desired.